You Made Me
by BoySexWriter
Summary: Blood Brothers fic. Slash. Incest. Eddie and Sammy making love.


Roses are red, violets are blue - me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

You Made Me

"Do you know what fucking is, Posh Nob??" Sammy asked, moving closer to the younger boy.

"Actually I don't." said Eddie Lyons. "But it sounds good."

This was the wrong thing to say. It gave Sammy the excuse he wanted. Eddie was now backed against the wall. Sammy leaned nearer, his arms either side of Eddie and a wolfish grin on his face.

"It sounds good, eh?? Well I'm going to show you that it IS good." Sammy said. He then leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Eddie's. He felt Eddie wrench away in surprise.

"What's wrong??" he asked innocently, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You... I... you KISSED me!!" Eddie exclaimed incredulously.

"And??"

"And... you're a boy, and I'm a boy, and... it's... it's wrong!!"

Sammy chuckled, "Oh, it's not wrong. Look, you wait and see how wonderful it feels, and then you decide if it's wrong or not." He leaned forward again, and ran his tongue across Eddie's lips before taking the lower lip in his mouth and beginning to suck gently. Eddie was, predictably, unresponsive. Sammy was reminded of himself when this had happened to him for the first time. He let his hand creep down to stroke Eddie's hip and move a little way up the leg of his shorts. Sammy's own shorts felt about ten sizes too small.

Eddie made a small appreciative noise, and leaned into Sammy, beginning to return his kiss. Sammy's hands wound around Eddie's waist and held him closer.

Eddie pulled away, dizzy with pleasure, and gave Sammy an innocent smile. Sammy surveyed him for about twenty seconds before they kissed again, urgently, passionately. Sammy moved his knee between Eddie's legs and grinned tigerishly at the hardness he felt there. As Sammy's knee made contact with his crotch, Eddie's mouth opened in a moan of pleasure, and Sammy took the opportunity to kiss him properly, tongue for tongue. Eddie pressed himself against Sammy and sucked his kiss eagerly, while Sammy took his hand and guided it to the place where he knew it was needed the most.

"Still think it's wrong??" Sammy whispered, his voice low and husky with desire as he replaced Eddie's innocent hand with his own.

"No... oh..... ohhhh..." Eddie moaned. He had never expected to feel like this, especially not with another boy, especially not with his best friend's older brother!! Sammy's expert hand moved against his hardness. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips, trying to move against Sammy's hand.

"Tell me what you want." Sammy whispered silkily, his lips against Eddie's ear.

"I... I want..." Eddie was losing the ability to form words, his eyes heavy and clouded. Sammy clenched his hand over Eddie's harness. Eddie's eyes widened and a yell broke out of him. "I want YOU!!" he gasped, and another strangled cry of pleasure escaped him as Sammy's hand slid into his shorts and wrapped around his throbbing erection. He expertly undid Eddie's shorts and then sank to his knees before the younger boy. Eddie's breathing was fast and uneven and his eyes were glazed with desire. Sammy leaned forward and took Eddie's hardness into his eager mouth. Eddie's eyes widened again and his head tipped back, whacking it against the wall, but he could hardly feel the pain. Sammy placed his hands on Eddie's hips and moved him forward, forcing his erection deeper into Sammy's throat.

"OH GOD!!" Eddie screamed, and his hip began to jerk uncontrollably against the older boy's face.

And then Sammy stopped, and stood up. Eddie tried in vain to protest, but he couldn't talk. He could only gulp, his body shaking violently with desire and denied release.

"Can I enter you??" Sammy asked. Eddie nodded, not knowing what he meant, but then realising.

"Need you to turn around, love...." Sammy murmured, gently turning his new lover by the hips so he was facing the wall. "This is gonna hurt like hell at first but I promise it will get better, I promise."

He lowered his own trousers. Gripping his painfully hard erection, he slid into the younger boy. Eddie held his breath and tried not to cry out. It DID hurt.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry....." Sammy intoned, until Eddie moaned loudly. The pleasure was completely overriding the pain. Sammy began to move inside him. They rocked together, Sammy's face pressed into Eddie's dark hair. Eddie realised he was biting his lip hard enough to bring blood in an effort to keep quiet.

"Moan for me, Eddie...." Sammy whispered in his ear, thrusting harder into the younger boy. Sammy's hands were on Eddie's hips, rocking him gently backwards and forwards. Eddie gasped and moaned, making Sammy's head spin.

"Oh fuck....oh FUCK....." Sammy groaned, thrusting harder and harder, and he moved his hand to the front of his new lover's body and wrapped his hand around his erection. This made Eddie lose control. He thrashed in Sammy's arms and screamed his name, coming all over Sammy's hand. A few moments later Sammy moaned and gripped his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. He came so hard it made him dizzy. Eddie's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, taking Sammy with him.

"Bugger.... me...." Eddie breathed, when he could speak. Sammy burst out laughing.

"I thought I just did!!" he choked, and then he laughed until he was crying, and he cried until he was laughing again.

"Where did you learn to do that??" Eddie asked.

"Ha. Can't tell you that, Posh Nob," said Sammy, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair off Eddie's sweaty forehead. "There are some things even I can't reveal."

"Really??" Eddie said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sammy began to laugh again, "I saw Mickey doing it to Linda yesterday!!"

Eddie's eyes practically fell out of their sockets.

"Well, shag the vicar!!" he said.

* * *

If you review I'll give you a cookie. 


End file.
